


Their Vision

by hecatesbrat



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship wasn't traditional, but it was theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Vision

Their romance was nothing textbook, nor sweet and lovely. It was painful and hurtful and intense. Always intense. From the looks that they gave each other across the room to the mind-blowing, knee melting orgasms that took them late into the night. 

The fights were almost always loud and explosive, except when they were the silent and pain filled ones. The sparring was brutal and bone-jarring, leaving both men with cuts and scars that would heal into small white lines on sun kissed or pale skin. 

Their quiet moments were filled with intensity that would have shocked those who seen it. They'd lay on the bed, close together and stare at each other. Occasionally one would move in and kiss the other's scar or let their fingertips slide across skin. 

For hours the two could lay like that, green eyes staring into grey ones; a gaze broken by slow blinks. It spoke volumes, said words that would never be uttered through voice or sneak past lips on tongue. The look was an "I love you", a "I need you" and the ever present "You're mine." 

It was possessive and intense, powerful and yielding, but it was their version of love.


End file.
